Fire In My Ice
by Neku.GrandChase
Summary: Not to be outdone by Gray’s unusual habit for exhibitionism, Natsu decides to beat the other boy in his own game. Somehow, one thing turns to another… NatsuxGray/GrayxNatsu


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro-sensei owns it. I am but a fan. I also don't own Oofuri, and you'll know why I included this in the disclaimer.

**Title**: Fire in his Ice

**Category**: M, PWP

**Pairing**: NatsuxGray / GrayxNatsu

**Summary**: Not to be outdone by Gray's unusual habit for exhibitionism, Natsu decides to beat the other boy in his own game. Somehow, one thing turns to another…

**Author's Note**: Yosh, first time making a fan fiction for Fairy Tail! I heart Gray so much! XD It's a crime to clothe him! Go Hiro-sensei! Make more nekkid Gray! XD

Forgive me for the lack of plot and what not XD This was written under 34 minutes and is unbeta'ed. It'll be an experiment whether I'll do a multi-chapter story for Fairy Tai.

Warnings for semi-OOC and mild nudity. Adult topics and spoilers as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Gray Fullbuster. Fairy Tail's most powerful (and only) Ice Mage. Has undeniable good looks but only seemed to snag the attention of one woman (and a former Phantom Guild member no less). Has a habit of removing clothes without any known reason whatsoever. Almost all of Fairy Tail had seen Gray's ass at least once. Must be the reason for his lack of admirers…_

"Tch." Gray muttered at his own luck, breaking his inner monologue. (Why he does his monologue in third person, one doesn't know as well). He continued eating his shaved ice and strawberry, munching angrily after every so often over his perceived misfortune.

"Is something the matter Gray?" Mirajane sweetly smiled at him, curious as to the ice mage's foul mood. Either when Natsu was there, Gray was unmovable and dead as ice; or when Natsu was there, Gray and him would bicker, and after that he'd still be in a foul mood.

Gray scowled at that realization. "Not really. You just have those days when you wake up in the wrong side of the bed, you know?" He took an extra big helping of the shaved ice and crunched it so much Mirajane's eye twitched at the sound. "That day is today."

Elfman came by, taking a stool beside Gray and regarded him with observing eyes. He was pensive-looking, looking at Mirajane who shook her head, before returning his glance at Gray.

"You seem to be rather foul, Gray! Men should share their sentiments with other men!" His rather loud voice boomed across Gray like a summer storm's thunder.

Gray gave him a FTW look.

"Share it with a manly man like me!" Elfman proudly thumped his chest, grinning all the way, rather confident that Gray's problem was one that can be solved by his 'manliness'.

"And what does that mean?" The waitress huffed, apparently insulted with the fact that she was automatically disqualified from the topic of Gray's foul mood. She had not expected this of Elfman!

Elfman momentarily laughed, apologizing somewhat. Mirajane continued ignoring him with a huffy face, giving out a small 'hmp' every once a second.

"But nee-chan! I think I know why Gray is very foul today! But it is a problem only men will understand!" Elfman sounded apologetic…in his still-loud sort of voice.

"Excuse me?" Gray looked pissed, not liking to be easily read. "What do you mean you know what my problem is? I don't even have one!"

Elfman turned towards him, grinning his large set of pearly whites.

"Gray-san has never masturbated in his whole life."

"…"

"…"

"…"

The whole Fairy Tail guild quieted down at that moment. Each and everyone gave out a holy-hell and WTH expression towards them.

**"THE HELL YOU CARE WHETHER I DO IT OR NOT!!**" He gripped Elfman by the collar of his neck and held him up 3 feet above the ground. Elfman was still grinning his rather childish grin. "**AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION – "**

"Oh poor Gray!" Mirajane was beside herself in tears, sparkle thingies dangling in the air and all. "I truly understand the plight you are facing right now!"

**"NO YOU DON'T!**" Gray countered, still pissy. "You're a woman! How the hell would you know the feeling?!"

Mirajane's gentle features mutated into a demon in a split-second effectively shutting up Gray in a second.

"Hey…why's everyone quiet?"

Loki went up Gray's other side and got himself his own seat. He turned towards the livid Mirajane, the equally livid Ice Mage, the still grinning Elfman, and the other members who were as quiet as they usually were rowdy on normal days.

"Oh, Loki!" Mirajane went back to mother hen mode and answered Loki's question. "It's just terrible! Gray has never masturbated in his own life! That is why he's always prissy and moody –"

**"AM NOT!"**

"Ma-masterbate?"

Mirajane and Elfman nodded.

"What's that?"

Mirajane and Elfman turned to stone and crumbled.

Gray came up and whispered something into Loki's ear. Loki's bored eyes lit up, went back to normal, lit up again, then looked suspicious. He licked his lips as he did so.

"Really now?"

"I don't know about you. You're a stellar spirit, aren't you?" Gray pointed at him.

"Yeah, but I have the equipment."

Gray shrugged.

"So basically you just go up and down…"

"That's the basic idea." Gray stood up. "Of course, you can still (whisper whisper whisper). Loki's mouth widened into a grin at that, and without even saying a goodbye, he poofed off to his dimension with a rather devious grin.

Fixing a glare at both Elfman (who looked slightly unnerved) and Mirajane (who was now back to her usual sweet self); Gray went for the doorway and out of Fairy Tale Guild Headquarters.

Thank God Natsu wasn't there at that time, lest the newly rebuilt building would have collapsed again. Gray was sure Natsu would tease him endlessly about it.

Not that he directly admitted it, but Gray WAS unable to do the delectably delicious, devilish deed. He was a teenager with raging hormones…or so he thought. If raging meant a thousand blizzards blowing on a barren tundra over a sun-less day, then Gray was raging all right.

No amount of removing his clothes got him enough heat to actually jack off.

So with a heavy heart, and an equally heavy body; Gray padded off back to his apartment, hoping he could recollect himself. He needed a way to vent out all of the pent-up frustration inside of him.

Stupid ice magic. He should have just taken a leaf out of Natsu's notebook and learned Fire magic instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…osu." Gray inched a greeting out upon seeing Natsu in his couch, lounging in the living room of his apartment.

"Yo…" Natsu greeted back, unfazed that Gray had arrived.

"**THE FUCKIN' HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FRIGGIN' APARTMENT YOU LITTLE – "**

Gray momentarily lost his voice before he continued his tirade.

"Why are you only in your boxer?"

True enough, Natsu was wearing nothing but a black boxer _that suspiciously LOOKS LIKE MY OWN!!_ while lounging spread eagled in the couch facing the door. There was a defiant look in his face, the dragon scale scarf still entwined in his neck.

"A challenge."

Gray's eyebrow rose up in askance.

"I'll beat you in wearing nothing but boxers!" Natsu grinned, standing up and stretching his body out. He tugged at his boxer though, the loose garment somewhat sliding down his lithe hip.

"You do know that's my boxer, punk?"

Natsu grinned that obnoxious grin, his dragon-like fangs fully visible. "I had to borrow yours. I don't have any of my own."

Gray took a full minute to take in the information before he sputtered, looking shocked and …fuck!

"Whaaa? Does that mean you wear nothing over those pants - "

"Yep!" The idiot grinned proudly, bringing his arms behind his head.

Now Gray would be the one who was undressing himself in public always. But circumstances were now different, for it was Natsu that was undressed before him.

Not that he hadn't seen the other boy in swimshorts, but these were boxers, and extra skimpy ones. It was garter, but they kept loose and slid dangerously below his waist.

Gray sighed, hitting his head on the palm of his hand.

"Hey, flamehead." Gray pointed his finger to his left. "Look right."

Natsu immediately looked to his right, before he realized he was fooled into looking and stared back towards Gray with an angry glare –

"Woah!" Natsu squealed, throwing his hands in the air. Gray was barely clothed, with nothing but his dark blue boxer and necklace. The dark tattoo of Fairy Tail greatly contrasted with his pale, ice-like skin. "That was freakin' fast dumbass!"

Both men regarded each other for a few seconds.

Gray smirked.

"You lose in speed." He snickered, making an amused sound while hiding his sniggers. "Obviously I undressed faster than you did."

Gray never expected Natsu to actually tackle him in the next second.

"Agh!" The Ice Mage bit out, when the back of his head connected to the floor. "Stupid sakura head! The hell did you – "

"I win!" Natsu looked up to him, still with the shi…cheese-eating grin. "I'm more naked than you are!"

Gray hardened…literally. Good thing both were horizontal against the floor. He carefully brought his hands up to run it over Natsu's hair…neck (no scarf too) …back…up to his bare-ass.

He groaned, knowing Natsu had thrown the boxer off before his lunged at Gray full-straight head on.

_Head…on…_ crap, he should stop with the innuendos already.

"Shit, Gray, you're freakin' cold."

Gray returned his gaze back to Natsu, who was slightly shivering.

"Then get off me."

_Great another innuendo._

Natsu stopped shivering.

Smoke, rather more like steam, wafted from where their bodies made contact. Gray figured out Natsu had used his fire to counteract his natural cold aura.

While hot and cold were busy with each other…

"Gray…you're starting to warm up."

Natsu brought one hand up to Gray's cheek.

"And…you…you're hands are cold…" Gray muttered, looking away.

This went on for a few seconds. Natsu still unmoving on top of Gray, and Gray starting to turn red over what, he didn't know.

Gray looked up.

"LOOK FIRE!"

Natsu knelt up, turning around.

"WHERE!? WHERE?!" A hungry look in his face.

Before Natsu had any chance to react, Gray's arms brought him back down, his face nuzzled in Gray's chest. Natsu could hear Gray's chuckles magnified.

"See? Now we're both naked. It's a tie."

True enough, that split second break was all Gray needed to throw his boxers off.

"Igsk..." Natsu was ready to burst into flames, his power directly tied to his emotions. The body beneath him was eliciting weird behaviors from his own.

"Gray…I…I think…"

As soon as the flame was about to come out, it was simply put out all of a sudden.

"First time…"

Natsu looked up.

"This is the first time I can actually hold someone without freezing them to death."

Gray was smiling at him, a grin in his face this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"You cannot hold anyone dear in your arms…not without burning them black."_

"…_but I can hold you Igneel."_

"_I am different, Natsu. I am a dragon."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I…" Natsu cried, tears falling down into Gray's chest. Gray didn't look too shocked, realizing Natsu was in the same turmoil as he was. Neither men can hold another person emotionally without unintentionally killing them. In Gray's case however, it was the first time that the heat of another person had reached his heart.

_I can hold another person now, Igneel._

Natsu crawled up until he was face to face with Gray. Tears still falling from his face. His face was contorted in a pained grin, but it all crumbled into despair. Gray hitched his breath at the destruction of Natsu's raw emotions.

Without any warning, Gray used his hand and crashed Natsu's lips onto his.

_I can kiss another person now, Ur._

It was the strangest emotion both had felt. It was cool, yet it was searing. It was a natural thing to do, but it was very awkward. It was impossible, yet here, there it was. Natsu moaned into the kiss, while Gray led the tempo of their bodies. It was slow, and rather clumsy at first. But all notions of formality were discarded for that additional angle of the lips and the rough friction of skin to skin.

* * *

_I can…_

_I can…_

* * *

_…hold_

_…hold_

* * *

_…hug_

_…hug_

* * *

_…let go_

_…let go_

* * *

_…and be free, even for a few seconds_

_…and be free, even for a few seconds_

* * *

The motion of their bodies did not go unnoticed. Natsu broke their kiss, and gasped, his erection erupting between them and coating Gray's abdomen with white ribbons of spunk. Seconds later, Gray came as well, hitting Natsu square in the chest and in his abdomen as well.

Both basked in the afterglow. Only their gasps of breath broke the moments of silence.

"Is…I-is this it?" Natsu looked up, not minding the stickiness. "Igneel warned me not to do this….or else I'll burn myself up completely."

Gray chanced a look at Natsu, whose face was set in an almost painful grin. But the destruction of emotions in Natsu's face led to him crying again, although this time it was silently done.

"O..o-oi oi…was it really that bad with me?" Gray hesitantly slid his hand in Natsu's cherry hair.

The crying stopped. Natsu looked up to Gray's eyes, a raggedy grin.

"It was the best."

Gray smiled…feeling satisfied. Natsu shared the same curse as he did. His story would be for another time to tell.

"I'm just hoping you won't get this bad habit of mine." Gray tightened his embrace. "God only knows what I'll do to anyone who sees you in your boxers."

Natsu was silent.

"H-hey…are you serious?!" Gray looked down at Natsu's pensive face, who looked up to him with a different look.

"Stupid. That's your quirk, not mine." Natsu held something up with his right hand. "I was holding this in my right hand all the time."

It was a ball of pure, clear ice; unmelting and crystal-like. Inside shone a small fire that didn't burn out.

"We…we were holding hands, weren't we?"

Natsu nodded at that.

"I think that was the excess of our magic abilities. Ones that would have destroyed us if…we didn't control each other's abilities." Gray whispered.

Natsu looked at him, then looked at the ball once more.

"The ice looks pretty." He muttered.

Gray cocked his head sideways towards the ball.

"So does the fire."

Both looked at each other…and grinned; before Gray hoisted up a protesting Natsu into bed.

"Hee hee, I got fire in your ice." Natsu giggled to himself, to which Gray shook his head.

The ball had lain forgotten until morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So whatcha think, _Jii-san_?"

Natsu and Gray brought the ball to Master Makarov, to have it examined. It was the day after.

Master Makarov was silent, but he led everyone out to the doorways of Fairy Tail.

"The magic artifact smells like you and Gray combined." He spoke with a naughty tone.

Both men turned away, a light blush in their cheeks.

While Gray and Natsu were busy fumbling, Makarov pointed at the being-constructed headquarters of the Phantom Guild in the mountains faraway. Patting the small ball, he threw it precisely to just where the almost-building stood.

The ball broke at contact.

**"WOOOOOOOOOOOAAHHHHHH!" **Everyone gasped.

The force was equivalent to at least a blast from Satellite Square Aetherion. No sooner had the blast dissipated, a large spike of ice jutted from ground zero, almost as high as Paradise Tower.

"What should we do..." One whispered.

"aa...nice pitching...nice pitching..." One spoke back, everyone agreeing.

"Se no…**NICE PITCHING!**" The whole guild cheered at Master Makarov.

Makarov guffawed. "Ho ho ho, you guys should make a whole lot more of that artifact! We could sell it at a high price!"

Natsu intervened...angrily.

"Jii-san! You dumbass! That was our baby!!"

**"EEEH?"** Gray was taken aback.

Lucy looked confused while Erza lightly blushed, feeling euphoric all of sudden.

"How was it Natsu?" Elfman gave a good guy thumbs up.

"It was great!" Natsu gave the same thumbs up back.

"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT IT SO CASUALLY!" Gray hit Natsu in the head with a heavy ice mallet.

"Why you shitty…" Natsu stopped, a sly grin in his face. "Fine, no sex for a week and you stay in the couch."

**"THAT'S MY APARTMENT!**"

"That or you be the catcher to my pitcher this time!"

"…fine." Gray muttered. "I'll go to the couch then…but I still get to have sex with you in the couch!"

Mirajane and Erza whispered to themselves.

"Ara…Erza-san, you shouldn't have given Natsu those books you read…"

Erza shook her head, a drunk smile in her face. Those yaoi mangas he lent Natsu really paid off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review please. XD


End file.
